Cheap Wine
by Watcher of the Stars
Summary: She fetched the boxed wine and a pair of paper cups. The lack of refinement was due to the fact that she had not actually been able to swallow fine wine from a glass since he vanished. It was his favorite choice of alcohol. Oneshot; light AlleXSume


_Author's Note:_ Well, this is my very first fan fiction ever to be written and posted. Be kind? I know I'm new, so this may not be the best piece in the history of man.  
Feedback is appreciated more than ever could be expressed. Thanks!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gundam 00. Surprise, surprise.

_Setting:_ Season Two – post episode four, I think? Right after they rescue Allelujah.

* * *

**  
**

**_Cheap Wine_**

"Allelujah Haptism."

The name rolled off her red lips in a quiet mumble. It was a beautiful title. Regal and defined, just like its owner. It was unspoken, but always known that he was her favorite Meister. The preference was very subtle, almost nonexistence, but always present. And four years she had thought he, her favored one, was dead, and now he lay right in front of her eyes in the sick bay.

After the Meister's initial rescue from the prison, he had collapsed from exhaustion and was subsequently taken to their sick ward for rest and a check up. A clean bill of health was given, but something made Sumeragi stay at his bedside. It was a maternal reaction, or at least that is was she told herself. After all, he was seven years her junior, and therefore they could never have anything more than what they had now.

The brunette chided herself, what did they have now? He had been gone four years. But that fact didn't keep her mind from wandering over the time before his absence. They had become drinking buddies during that time, but more than that they had become genuine friends. She was one of the few who knew that Allelujah's habit of talking to himself was much more than a random character tick. She was the one who would rub his shoulder and talk to him softly as he wildly argued with his other half with his face pressed deep into his pillow. And in returned, he was the only one who was allowed to witness her at rock bottom, wine glass in hand, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

When a one sees so much of another person, can they really be friends? The vulnerability there can only be given to one that was a kindred. Sumeragi smiled warily at the thought. They were a pretty messed up pair of kindred spirits. She reached out and entangled her fingers into his dark, silky hair. Studying his face, she decided that he must be of European decent. His features were sharp and angular and yet had a feeling of delicacy. But that was Allelujah: firm, strong, but always a touch of quiet softness.

"Miss Sumeragi?"

Her hand jerked back suddenly as she heard his hoarse voice whisper out her name. _Miss Sumeragi?_ Of course, why should she think he wouldn't address her as his senior?

She smiled gently back at him, "Hello, Allelujah."

His sleepy eyes cracked open and the corners of his lips upturned at the sight of her. It was the first time she had seen both the amber and the gray eyes set side by side. However, the yellow showed no sign of insanity as it had before. It was just as tame and introspective as the stone colored one beside it. So, he had lost his other half.

Noticing she had been staring at his eyes intently, Allelujah glanced away and said in a painful tone, "He's gone, Miss Sumeragi. Hallelujah...is gone."

She noted the regret and sadness in his voice. Frowning, she asked, "So, you've been almost entirely alone these four years?"

"Yes," As he spoke the word, tears pooled in his eyes. Without regard to protocol, Sumeragi once again began to stroke his hair, silently petting him. What a broken soul. They were both broken souls.

"I've been alone too." The fact was half true. Billy may have been by her side, caring for her shattered heart, but the entire time she had been in his arms, she had known that she was, in truth, very much by herself.

A dark laugh suddenly erupted from the young man as he wiped his unshed tears away with the heel of his wrist, and then said bitterly, "Well, we haven't changed much, have we?"

She cynically laughed back, "It'd pour two glasses of wine and make a toast to us if the man in the white coat said you couldn't have alcohol at the time being."

"My health never concerned you when drinking before." She knew by this he meant his mental health, but he was right. She hadn't thought anything about the dangers of teaching a mentally unstable man how to drink.

So, Sumeragi fetched the cheap, boxed wine and a pair of paper cups. The lack of refinement was due to the fact that she had not actually been able to swallow fine wine from a glass since he had disappeared, for it was his favorite choice of alcohol. The two drank for the next hour, speaking of serious matters as if they were chatting about the weather. By God, how she had missed him and their therapy sessions.

The wine had made made him drowsy and caused his cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. While going on a small rant about how Tieria was a pain to work with as the only Meister while the rest of the crew were gone, she stopped abruptly, noticing that Allelujah had not spoken in some time. Looking down, she found that his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and shallow. Exhaustion had settled him into a deep slumber.

Leaning over, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, running her hand down his cheek. She pulled back silently right after she had done it, eyes searching to see if she had awaken him, but his sleep was not interrupted by the act of affection. Blaming the wine for the carelessness of her actions, she hissed at herself, and stood to leave.

Before she walked out of the room she stood in the doorway, looked over her shoulder, and said, "Goodnight, Allelujah Haptism," knowing fully that he would never wish her a goodnight in they way she meant it towards him.

* * *

Well, what did ya think? Please review, I desperately need encouragement for this piece. Thanks!


End file.
